toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Phantombeast
Hey Phant, this is Bombkid. Hey I wanted to see if you would let me make some ingredients CP Lvl: 100 and over. These ingredients will have varrying Levels, but I want them to have one in the Human World and one in the Gourmet World. These are desserts based on the different kinds of Celestial Bodies (Planet, Moon, Comet, etc.) Hope to hear from ya at your earliest convenience. Thanks, [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 03:07, September 30, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Re: Celestial Desserts Well, each dessert has a Human World Capture Level, the one of which is simulated by humans and a Gourmet World Capture Level, the ones of which fell from space. Okay, so you wish to know where these things landed eh? Well, here they are *Sun Fondue: Yutuo Island *Planet's Tribute: Continent of Beginnings *Pluto Milkshake: Slow Rain Hills *Cool Moon Sorbet: Harbor of Evil Spirits *World Eater Taffy: Waterfall Basin of Life *Halley's Trouffle: Underground Forest *Oort Cloud Nine Angel Food Cake: Cloud Tree *Meteor Pie: Three Way Road Now the difference in capturing them in the GW vs the HW is that the ones in the Gourmet World are natural, the ones in the Human World are simulated by chefs. Hope that's good enough Phant. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 04:49, October 1, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Monkey Just read the new chapter, Bambina looks awesome [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 01:19, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Phant, it's been a while. Celestial Desserts, I put down what makes them difficult to capture. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 14:52, October 4, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Nope, I don't recall you ever saying so [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 03:29, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Honestly I'd like to wait maybe another ten chapters or so and see if the Gourmet Nobles are elaborated on before we make the page. [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 01:17, October 6, 2014 (UTC) I see. Well if that's the case I suppose we can move forward and make it then [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 01:29, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Dude, would u give me permission for Damon to use Appetite Energy as his secondary power? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 18:07, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Bro, for some reason, TFF chat is bugging and I can't enter. [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 15:51, October 15, 2014 (UTC) http://one-piece-fan.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Yuurei_Dark quickest link i got join chat[[User:Yuurei Dark|'Danny Phantom']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Bazinga!']]) 23:18, October 17, 2014 (UTC) New Beastie Hey Beast, I was hoping to make a beastie with a Capture Level of about 2400-ish. It would be a tiger that can turn its body into a cloud. I am also asking Lee, since I need two admins approval for a Capture Level that high, but if there is anything else that I should be informing you about, regarding my beastie, in order to get permission, please let me know. So, I will now formally ask you for permission. May I please have permission to create the Cumulotigrus with a Capture Level of around 2400? Please get back to me at your earliest convenience. Thank you. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 06:41, October 19, 2014 (UTC) New Character Can one of my new characters have Gormet Cells?The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 10:37, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Just asking to be sure, but with Huojin Phlegon, with him being a King Beast, one of th top 5 chefs and a Gourmet Living Legend, I'm assuming it's fine that I'm labeling him as a Gourmet World Survivor, if not I can remove that category if there are any other problems with him, please let me know so I can fix them Leengard Ustan (talk) 06:10, November 13, 2014 (UTC) I understand why you're done with the FTF & support your decision I look forward to what you'll be cooking up here and should have a lot more free time within a week or two Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:50, December 8, 2014 (UTC) You shall be my Squishy and you shall be mine Hey Beast! I tried to get on while you were on today, but since I was on my iPad, and I was editing a page that was essentially empty, I ended up missing you. Anyways, I was hoping to get permission from you to have Nurya Flecker have Gourmet Cells. She would have gotten them from the Bishokukai, which she used to be a part of in the past until she was captured and was put under reform at Shokurin Temple, which she is now an Assistant Master there. Her cells would give her jellyfish related abilities. Thank you for your consideration of my request, and hopefully I'll catch you on the the chat next time. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 06:45, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Well, by "jellyfish related abilities", for the most part I mean that she would have cnidocytes in her hands (the cells that are responsible for jellyfish stings). If I find other things that would be appropriate, I might add them as well, but mostly it would be the cnidocytes. Also, her ultimate technique would be based off the immortal jellyfish (turritopsis dohrnii) where she can return her body to a younger age, but she can only do it with the help of Food Immersion. Also, can she have Food Honour and Food Immersion that she learned from Shokurin Temple? Thank you. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 17:59, November 10, 2014 (UTC) I will try and get on later, but I've still got homework to do, so hopefully (knock on wood & all that) I'll be able to get something done before it gets too late and I'll get on chat and we can talk about Shokugeki & Toriko chapters Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:04, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Nice! Thanks man, that gif looks great. I think I've already got the basic idea down for the technique that'll go with it, so I just need to come up with a name for it before I use that gif. Sorry I wasn't on earlier, but I was busy climbing and stuff. Maybe next time. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 08:00, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey Beast, I've decided how I will use that gif you provided for me, but there is one little problem. It's a little big. Do you know how I can resize it? If you don't, then no problem. I'll just have to figure it out some other way. Thanks. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 06:53, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Beastie Boy, I was planning to make an inhabitant of Bewitching Food World, and I wasn't sure if I needed permission to do that. They obviously have Gourmet Cells, since everyone over there is born with them, so I figured I'd ask anyways. So can I make a Bakeneko? Please and thank you. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 18:57, December 12, 2014 (UTC) glad to hear you're feeling better Phantom I'll try to get on as much as I can, since as of today I'm done with the semester as well you wanna try tomorrow to hash out the song thing? Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:48, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Songs sorry I missed ya this morning, slept in and now it's been decided that we're gonna go see a movie, so I'll be gone for 3 hours pretty soon anyways, I'm not too sure how we were going to decide which song was the winner or not so I'll just leave some comments on them below This Trinity's Going to War! - funny song, I like Futurama and it does a good job of hitting all three of the main holidays this time of year (though, in all honesty, I'm not sure how "main" Kwanza is) Give Love on Christmas Day - classic, good message (you're pick, so you're kinda biased towards it (or so a jealous loser might say if this one's picked, but I don't think we have any of those here)), I don't really know how many people still listen to The Jackson 5 but it's never too late to start, again, a really good message I think My Christmas List - (my pick, bias blah-blah-blah), I think it does a pretty good job of highlighting (in a fun and kinda catchy way) how most people think of the Christmas anymore (though it is a little outdated now, *still wanting a PS2? how lame*) 12 Days of Christmas by Bob & Doug McKenzie - funny, doesn't flow well but that's part of its humor (and beer) and it also kinda makes fun of the fact that most people don't know anything beyond the 5th day of Christmas anyways well, there are my thoughts on the songs that were posted to the blog, if you need more from me I'll see what I can do about getting on later today Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:53, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Awesome taste as usual! Sorry I haven't been on skype, I'll try to get on, so we can talk. Also, speaking of Adult Swim, are we gonna get a second season of Black Jesus? I hope so, I know it was caused controversy. 04:05:31 Sun Thank god. Speaking of season two's, Rick and Morty season 2 doesn't come till summer of next year. Life is harsh. That aside, I'm on Skype now, just so you know. 03:27:12 Mon Am at TFF Chat if you haven't noticed? :3 [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Dark Phantom']] (Be Judged!) 02:23, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmakwanzukah Merry Christmas, Phantom, hope you get much of what you wanted (I'd say everything, but I don't know what's on your list & therefore can't guarantee anything) Enjoy the rest of your holidays (enjoy the hell outta it, before University returns!) here's your Christmas song! Again, enjoy Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:37, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, man. Have a good one. 17:20:21 Thu Hey Phant, I know you need permission to make beasts in the Gourmet World, but would you also need it for creating Locations in the Gourmet World? I'm thinking of making one to house some beasts I'm planning on making later. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 18:46, December 27, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb sorry I missed you guys yesterday, I'll try and catch you later today Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:56, January 7, 2015 (UTC) New Phone Hey man got a new phone and lost your number can you send me a TEXT WHEN YOU GET A CHANCE? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 20:59, January 20, 2015 (UTC) just come on to tell you that this semester is proving to be quite heavy on the assignments and to apologize for not being able to get on lately I'll try and make some time this weekend to chat with everyone Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:03, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Phantom! Zeon here, and I was asking if Marimo could utilize Enbu, or, more specifically, what information we need to provide in order to acquire this, or if it's just admin permission. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:08, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Alright. So I should wait on it then? [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 00:39, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey sorry, I was planning on getting on today, but I've been feeling kinda under the weather today, I'll try again tomorrow tell the others I said hi (give 'em some crap from me) and wish me some health guys (nothing serious, just not feeling so great, I'm sure I should be fine tomorrow) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:37, February 1, 2015 (UTC) well, that sucks, I'll try and be on today (lurking about the interwebs) and will try to keep an eye out for ya hope you feel better soon, Phantom Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:00, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the links, don't even have to click to know they'll be good. That aside, sorry for the late reply, I haven't been very active in the last few weeks due to some issues at home and school, but I'm getting back in full swing again. And no need to apologize, I need to remember to get on Skype every now and then so we can chat. Hope you're doing well. 14:39:19 Tue hey, sorry I didn't manage to get on yesterday got 2 Poliwags (one for Poliwrath, one for Politoed), Treecko and Scyther (w/ Metal Coat) ready to trade with you, btw, the Poliwags and Treecko are holding Fossils (Old Amber, Plume and Dome) so... you're getting 3 extra Pokémon with the trades (lucky you) let me know when you're on so we can do the trades Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:28, February 7, 2015 (UTC) just got on long enough to check messages (should be able to get on tomorrow) let me know what you need/want for the trade & I'll see if I can get one for you hope you have a Happy Valentine's Day & tell the others I wish 'em well too Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:32, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Updates cool, I will definitely work on catching Bunnery and Riolu for you (would've tried to get to it today but had a large assignment due tomorrow and took me all day to do it) according to my main Pokémon info site, Bunnery should be located in Safari Zone (after you get the National Dex) but you can only find them with the Dex locater thing (so it'll probably take a bit of searching, but I will find you one) then I know exactly where to find Riolu in Y (I can breed a Swinub for you as well) & I believe I need a Deino (and if I don't, oh well, my favorite type is Dragon anyways) so I can get you those two easily, it's just Bunnery that'll take some work thanks for telling me that SnS updated, haven't been able to get on much of anything today (as stated above) I'll try and get on Saturday (Sunday for sure if not Saturday) Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:26, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi there Beast! I was hoping of you can be an affiliate of the thesaofanon.wikia.com Hoping for your positive reply :D Phan, just to let you know, since you're my friend in all, if you need any favors like pics or gifs or need some ideas, then tell me. I will help out to the best of my ability. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 14:50, February 19, 2015 (UTC) The Sao Fanon community would like to thank you for your positive reply! http://thesaofanon.wikia.com/ Killuazoldyk21 (talk) 12:18, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I will try and get on this evening, still doing some homework & I've gotta do a bit of trading with myself to transfer over the Riolu (& try and breed a Swinub real quick too) Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:12, February 21, 2015 (UTC) sounds interesting and like you've got it well thought out, have at it Phantom also, I'll try and get on Chat tomorrow (did you see Indiana Jones in today's FT ep?) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:42, February 28, 2015 (UTC) damn, looks like I missed ya today, homework took longer today than I anticipated, sorry next time we manage to both get on I've finally got your Swinub ready for trading I'll try and get on Friday, but we've got company coming that day so I don't know if we'll be able to synch our watches (company will be staying for the weekend at least) Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:49, March 2, 2015 (UTC) well, that sucks Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:23, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ps: I've gotta go now anyways, time to eat plus I should probably get back to homework, ttyl I have left a message on Rin's page now I need to get back to my homework, but it's just one more thing for tomorrow, so hopefully (knock on wood and all that) I should be done before it gets too late and I can get on chat for a bit Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:37, March 5, 2015 (UTC) tell me which pic and I'll see what I can do & if I figure it out I'll tell you what I did for future reference I'll try and get to it during a brief break, but I probably won't be able to get to it until sometime tomorrow btw, dunno if I'll be able to get on this weekend due to company coming over, but I'll try Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:10, March 6, 2015 (UTC) yeah, this weekend was pretty good for me (managed to have a weekend free of homework, but with company here couldn't got online much) sorry I missed ya again, hopefully I'll at least manage to catch you sometime tomorrow at the earliest btw, have you seen Hunt One? I don't really have a problem with it (though Rin might pushing it a bit with the swearing), but how do you feel about how it's written? do we want all fanfiction here to be written in more of a novel format or are we allowing the script format that Rin's using? Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:19, March 9, 2015 (UTC) well, I don't really mind if it is in script format, but novel just feels better to me if nothing else, we can strongly suggest that he change it to novel format instead of script, with the argument that you can add much more detail and information through novel format than script format (sorry, doesn't look like I'll be able to get on chat today) Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:18, March 10, 2015 (UTC) cool, thanks for telling me sorry I haven't been on lately, lots of big projects are due soon, so... yeah Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:44, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Sebastion's "Shadow Manipulation" Sebastion hunts by fighting with Shadow Energy. This is created by him putting his Appetite Energy in his shadow, which results in his energy taking on properties of a shadow. This Shadow Energy will emerge from his shadow, under his full control. It is a very dark black in colour with corrosive properties, eating away at anything that it touches, due to the energy being Appetite Energy in origin. Since it takes on shadow-like properties, it is weak to sunlight, causing it to lose energy quickly when exposed to sunlight until it eventually disappears completely. This can be bypassed by two different ways: one is by having the energy hide, or even travel through shadows until the last possible moment, or if it is in contact with Sebastion, then he can continuously put more Appetite Energy into it in order to keep the strength up. He isn't just limited to using his own shadow either, however he mostly uses his own shadow since he needs to be in contact with the shadow to put his Appetite Energy into it. The amount of Shadow Energy that comes from a shadow is not proportional to the amount of Appetite Energy that Sebastion puts into it, it instead depends on the size of the shadow. The amount of Appetite Energy that he puts into a shadow will determine the strength of the Shadow Energy, while the darkness of the shadow at the time he puts energy into it will determine what percentage of the energy actually stays. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 05:30, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Ok then. thx for the heads upRinkakuKagune (talk) 12:27, March 4, 2015 (UTC)